Puzzle Piece
by Mimic5301
Summary: This is an Elrond x Reader drabble


"You seem to have a very different outlook than most others would in your situation. You do not behave as I would expect." He drawled languidly as he sat down beside me on the grass near the stream. I looked up at him, for he towered over me even sitting, and I leveled my most innocent, doe eyed, look at him that I could muster. "Oh? Please, enlighten me as to how I should be behaving, given the circumstances." "Do not turn your unwarranted attitude on me, I am only making an observation," he chastised me with a stern frown, "I meant it as a compliment, _amin salima (my starlight)_." I let out a sigh and stuck my hands back into the front pocket of my sweatshirt to hide my fidgeting hands from his view. "I know you were not saying it to goad me. Sarcasm is my safety blanket and I use it liberally." I offered as a lame explanation. "What is a safety blanket?" He asked, with a hint of humor in his voice. "It's an object that a child becomes attached to and uses to calm themselves in order to sleep or deal with a stressful or scary situation," I explained with a little shrug, "It's usually a small blanket, hence the term, 'safety blanket'." I could see him staring at me out of my peripheral vision and it made me self-conscious, so I closed my eyes to block it out. He must have read my tension and the closing of my eyes as a sign of fear.

" **Are** you afraid?" he asked bluntly. "What should I be afraid of?" I replied as I lay back on the cool grass, my hands still tucked into the front pocket of my sweatshirt. I heard him shift his body so he could stretch out beside me, on his side, his head propped up on one hand as the other played with the blades of grass between us. "I am at a loss as to what you should fear at this very moment. I am just curious about your reaction to the situation thus far. It was a harmless question designed to start a conversation," he explained with a sigh. I knew my stubborn evasiveness was wearing on him, but I am who I am and, I have been this way for as long as I have been breathing. There's no changing my behavior now. I rolled onto my side as well, in order to face him, both of us gazing at each other in the moonlight, about a foot apart. "Honestly, yes I'm afraid. However, having said that, what good would it do for me to collapse into a quivering heap of tears and snot? If someone found themselves in a similar situation to mine, and they claimed they were not scared, I would say that there was something wrong with their mental capacity," I argued. Before he had a chance to comment on that statement, I charged on ahead. "I am not simple minded. I would like to think I have a pretty level head on my shoulders, but I do get the feeling that you think that because I am a woman, I should be a bit more emotional and clingy. If that is the case, then I am disappointed in your general opinion of my sex. If that is not what you are implying, well, I apologize if I offended you in any way." I ended my little tirade and waited for his response.

I was not expecting him to laugh. His laugh was a deep resonating baritone, and I found I could not help but join him in his good humor. "Oh, you are such a treasure!" he chuckled, his silver eyes dancing in merriment. "I am glad I can be a source of joy for you," I scoffed at him playfully. I am not one to accept compliments or pet names gracefully. They have always made me uncomfortable and seemed disingenuous. That did not mean I thought that he was not serious when he called me a 'treasure', but I have been programmed throughout my life to not seek out compliments as they were a sign of vanity. I truly did not view myself in a favorable light, and found these compliments hard to accept. He sat there, silently smiling at me, watching me squirm under his scrutiny. "Come! Let us return you to your chambers. We have been talking all night it seems. I see the sky is lightening in the east." He gracefully gained his feet and stood, offering me his hand in order to assist me up. I sat up and placed my hand in his much larger one. His long fingers curled around my hand, and as I stood on my own feet, he did not let my hand go. He held onto my hand and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles, saying "I have enjoyed our talk this night, _ai dulin (little bird)_. I hope to continue our discussion soon as I would love to have a better understanding how your mind works." At this last statement from him I let out a hearty laugh. "Well, I think that's a bit ambitious of you. After all, I have been living in my own head my entire life and I still get lost in here. I even have a map and compass." He smiled broadly at my self-deprecating jab, and folded my hand into the crook of his elbow as he escorted me out of the garden.

I had slept late due to our late night discussion the previous evening, and had decided to stay in bed for a good while after waking, mulling over my current predicament. Even knowing what I know now, I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the enormity of my situation. I was a proverbial fish out of water, so to speak. Sure, I was an educated, modern woman, but my education did not prepare me for this eventuality. The best I could do at this point was to rely on my wits as they have always seemed to get me out of tight spots in the past. Well, that and my natural ability to adapt. My hosts have been intrigued with my sudden arrival, none more so than Lord Elrond, whose home this actually was. For someone who has designed his house to be hidden away and a safe haven for his people, he didn't seem too put out by my sudden arrival. If I were to be put on the spot and describe his emotional reaction to the sudden appearance of a human woman in his study, well I would almost say that once the shock wore off, he seemed almost giddy. As I found myself thinking about that first interaction I couldn't help but smile at the memory of his face switching from startled to confusion to amused, as he stared down at me as I lay sprawled out on the floor in front of his desk. His first words to me were, " _Vedi', mellon_. _(greetings friend)_ Have you had a long journey?" As I lay stunned and sprawled out on the floor of a room I have never seen, and in the company of a man I have never met, I focused on breathing to remain calm. Also, because of my odd way of dealing with awkward, stress-full situations, I replied in my normal, casual style." Yes, I believe I must've had an incredibly long journey. Evidently, the turbulence was terrible as I find myself on the floor and not in my assigned seat. Plus, I think my luggage may have missed my connecting flight," I got up from the floor, wincing slightly and wiped any unforeseen debris from my clothes. As I performed this little task, I was silently thankful that I hadn't gone to bed nude that night, or introductions would've been a bit more awkward. I finally looked up at my host and was completely taken aback by his appearance. First off, he was incredibly tall. I top off at 5'4" and I could see he was close to 6'5". The next thing I noticed were his silver-grey eyes and long curtain of ebony hair. The coup de gras were the points of his ears that happened to be poking out between the silken strands of his hair. I remember standing there, both of us staring silently at the other and my mouth finally voiced what my mind had seemingly known since we landed on his floor. "I'm guessing I'm not in Kansas anymore." His stern face softened and a small smile curled the edges of his mouth, making him look younger and even more attractive. "No, you are not. Is Kansas your home?" he asked innocently. I snorted and chuckled, "No, Kansas is not my home," and when he gazed at me with a perplexed look on his face, I continued. "Forget about the Kansas reference. Do people drop in on you like this all the time? You seem to be taking this very well." "No, this is the first time a human woman has mysteriously appeared within my study. Is this something that happens to you often? Appearing out of thin air in strangers homes?" he asked as he casually walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest. "Ha! No, no, no. If I had known I had such a talent, I would probably have used it for more nefarious deeds than just popping in on people for a nice chat." I chuckled. We stood there for a few moments, quietly assessing one another before he spoke again. "I am Lord Elrond. Who might you be?" His voice was a deep baritone and it slid against my skin like warm chocolate. "Sadie, my name is Sadie." I responded. God! He was so beautiful to look at I just wanted to climb all over him! Getting my libido back under control, I asked "Can I be honest with you?" "By all means," he replied. I could see by his subtle facial movements that he was greatly amused by either my glib comments or the situation, maybe even both, and although it made me question his sanity, it made it easier for me to warm up to him and understand that he meant me no harm. "I'm sure you've guessed that I'm not from here," I started out lamely. "Yes, I have gathered that much," he said smiling, waiting for me to get to the point. "Would you like some tea or a snack?" He offered. "Uh, not right now, thank you. I don't mean I'm not from the area when I say I'm not from around here. I mean I am not from this place. At least, I'm assuming I'm in a different world. I could've time travelled too. That's a possibility too, I think. Anyway, do you think it would be possible for me to hang out in here for a while? I mean, I have no idea how this whole interdimensional wormhole thing works, but maybe if I stick around, it might come back to pick me up again and bring me home? It's just a theory, but it's all I can come up with on the spot." I finished my rambling and saw him looking at me with a bemused, wistful look on his face. "You may remain for as long as you wish. I am quite enjoying your company." He admitted. The look he was giving me made me uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable in the whole rape vibe sense, just in a way that made me feel like he was making plans in his head that involved me in some way, a way that made me feel that I was an important person in his life now that we had been introduced. I can handle that feeling from dogs, but I have a difficult time accepting it from others, men especially. Yes, even extremely beautiful otherworldly, elven men. Yeah, especially the extremely beautiful elven man in front of me. "All right then! I will just sit here and be as unobtrusive as possible." I slid into a high backed, carved wooden chair near the fire place. The chair was designed for someone much taller than me, and my bare feet did not reach the floor, so I opted to pull them up onto the seat and sit cross legged. Also, thank God for yoga pants, because they are so damn versatile. Going to bed on a chilly night? Throw on a pair of yoga pants. Visiting elves in another dimension? Same pair of pants will apply just as well. He leaned against his desk, observing me intently. He was dressed in an elaborate golden brocade knee length tunic that split up to his waist in the front. The split in the tunic exposed his ultra-long legs that were encased in fawn colored suede breeches, which were tucked into the tops of some chocolate brown suede knee high boots. "Can you please stop staring at me like that? It makes me feel self-conscious." I grouched at him. In response he frowned and straightened himself up from his desk. "You have nothing to feel self-conscious about." He stated and he slowly walked over to sit in the chair opposite me by the fire place. "Yeah, says the guy who is dressed in tailored clothes made of expensive fabrics to the girl in her sleep clothes." I grumbled, shoving my hands into the front pocket of my oversized sweatshirt a little more petulantly than I had intended. Lord Elrond smiled at my childish behavior, and took a more relaxed pose in his chair by leaning back casually, stretching his long legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankle. He ran one hand along his jaw in a thoughtful manner as he gazed at me with hooded eyes. "What makes you think that I am not also in my sleeping attire?" he offered dryly. His comment had the desired effect and made me chuckle. "If you sleep in such fancy pajamas, I would hate to see what elaborate get-up's you wear every day. Plus, I highly doubt you wear your boots to bed." I cocked an eyebrow, challenging him to prove me wrong. He sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together as he laughed softly. "You are correct. I have yet to head to bed this night," he admitted. I raised a hand to my face in order to hide my yawn, and Elrond stood up suddenly from his seat across from me. "Please, wait here. I shall return in a moment" he commanded just before he left through a doorway that had no door. I felt the awkwardness of the whole situation slip over me like a sweater knit from yarn of anxiety as I waited in his personal study, alone. I felt even more like an interloper now that he was not here with me. True to his word, Elrond returned carrying what looked like folded cloth. "I cannot help but notice that you are quite tired. I have brought a blanket for you. You may stretch out on the reading chaise by my desk. If you are meant to return to your home so soon and disappear during the night, then I would like to say that I have enjoyed meeting you. If, however, you are still here come morning, I would like to invite you to remain here in my home, as my guest, for as long as you wish." He offered as he placed the blanket on the green velvet chaise by his desk. Once he accomplished this, he regained his seat behind his desk and began writing once again on the parchment that he had been in the middle of completing before I had dropped in on him. I watched him quietly as he immersed himself in his work, the firelight from the hearth and the lantern on his desk illuminating his fair skin, and the shadows exaggerating the planes of his face. Although he had the appearance of youth, frozen somewhere in his early thirties, he radiated so much maturity and wisdom that the two conflicted in my brain, making it hard for me to pin down exactly how old this elven lord really was. After a few moments of my unabashed staring, his quill stilled on its path across the parchment and his voice broke the relative quiet. "Now you are staring." "Yeah, I guess I am." I admitted, blushing at being caught, and then stifled another yawn. I unfolded my legs, stood up and stretched my whole body with a contented sigh. I noticed that his eyes were glued to me as I padded quietly over to the chaise beside his desk. Grabbing the blanket, I curled up on the chaise, the end closest to him, and covered myself with the blanket. "You really don't mind if I crash here?" I asked sleepily. "I would not have offered if I did," he replied. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into the blanket. "Is this chaise here because you have sleepovers in your study often?" I heard him sigh softly and the scratching of the quill on the parchment continued. "The chaise is there because I often work late and I take short rests in here, rather than return to my bed chambers." He explained. "That can't be good for your health; a tall guy like you can't fully stretch out on this chaise." I said with another yawn. "My health is excellent," he scoffed, "do not concern yourself with my wellbeing. My offer for tea still stands. It might help you sleep." He offered helpfully. "Well, your health won't be excellent if you keep neglecting yourself," I grumbled. "Thank you, but the tea won't be necessary. Can you do me a favor though?" "Besides give you a safe and comfortable place to sleep?" he asked dryly. "Yes, besides that. Could you talk until I fall asleep?" He sighed and I heard him lean back from his desk. Even with my eyes closed I could feel his eyes on me. I reached behind me and pulled my hood up over my head like it was a protective barrier to his piercing gaze. "What would you like me to talk to you about?" "It doesn't matter. Anything would be fine. I mean, you could read the dictionary to me at this point, or an instruction manual, I don't really care. I just find the sound of your voice soothing and it will help me not think about my current situation." He began speaking to me in a foreign language, his rumbling baritone pouring over me, slowing my brains racing thoughts. I don't know how long I lay awake listening to him but I do know that it was the safest and most relaxed I had felt in a very long time.

The following weeks were a bit overwhelming. Lord Elrond was a gracious host, making sure I was set up comfortably in his home, and taking time out of his, most likely, very busy schedule to visit with me occasionally, and see how I was getting on. I spent most of my time in my appointed rooms or in Elronds study. I kept to my rooms because the expanse of Rivendell was impressive and I wasn't too keen on getting lost. I spent time in Elronds study in the hope that whatever brought me here would make a return trip, and swing by to pick me up. I felt very much like a misplaced parcel during the holiday rush, and any minute it would be noticed that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I grew quite bored after a few days, because all the books on Elronds shelves were in languages I hadn't even heard of. "If you would like, I could have my advisor, Erestor, begin to teach you Sindarin," the elf lord offered. I looked over my shoulder at him as I perused the bookshelves for the fifth time. When our eyes met, I wasn't sure what to make of what I saw in their depths. His gaze always had a certain weight to it, as if his eyes held black holes of their own that absorbed everything they focused on. The look he gave me now was actually light and playful, which made me cautious. The moment came and went so fast it was almost dizzying. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and made a non-committal noise in response. "Yeah, maybe, I mean, languages aren't my strong suit." I offered up in a lame excuse. I heard him shift in the seat behind his desk and then the room grew silent once again. In the next instant I heard him directly above and behind me, "Well then, _ai mir(little jewel)_ , please tell me what your strong suits are and we shall go forth from there." I spun around with a gasp to find him standing so close behind me that I actually almost smacked him in his stomach with the book I was holding. "Jesus jumped up Christ!" I exclaimed with a nervous laugh, "Don't sneak up on me like that! You're bound to give me a heart attack." Lord Elronds expression changed from one of amusement to immediate concern with a tinge of sadness. "My apologies, _amin demada lle dona i' amrun rosse, il-milya sina palurin_." (I forget that you are like the morning dew, not long for this world) I stared at him quietly watching him try to hide the emotions that flashed through his eyes. I'm not sure if it was that I happened to be looking at just the right moment, but I saw them anyway. His face never changed, but his eyes showed me everything in a brief flash. I shook my head to clear my mind, because he affected my senses like no other had. "You know, an apology doesn't mean a damn thing if the one you're apologizing to doesn't understand you, right?" I chastised softly, opening a small book that happened to include beautiful color illustrations. "You would understand if you took me up on the offer of having Erestor teach you Sindarin." He retorted. I perused the pages of the book for a few moments, pretending to ignore him, and then, without taking my eyes off the page before me I said, "Even though I am not looking at you, I know you have an irritatingly smug smile on your face right now," He made a little "hmph," and started to walk back to his desk. I chuckled softly as I closed the book with a sigh. "Fine, you win. Sign me up for language lessons. I'll give it a whirl." He turned to look back at me, his elegant robes fanning out about him as he did so. "If that is what you wish, I will advise Erestor immediately that his newest pupil will need plenty of space in order to 'whirl' in her lessons," He said with a half-smile and a cocked eyebrow.

When I finally extricated myself from my bed the day after our long night, I found that it was past noon. I cleaned up, and reluctantly changed into one of the elven gowns that had been provided for me, I was uncomfortable in such trappings, as I was very much a jeans and t-shirt type of girl back home. The dress was very comfortable and fit perfectly though. This fact was odd to me as I did not remember ever having anyone take my measurements. The dress was seemingly made from a deep blue iridescent, silky material. It flowed like water as I walked. I looked into the full length mirror by the bed and I felt like I was looking at a stranger. I had been here only a few weeks and my dark chestnut hair had a healthy sheen to it that I hadn't seen since the last time I visited a salon, and my mossy green eyes were bright and alert, despite my late night. I looked like I had spent a month at a spa. "This place could make a fortune in Hollywood," I muttered to myself. Before leaving my room, I tried on a pair of the slippers that had been left for me, but I opted to remain barefoot as it really wasn't that cold out. The oddest thing to get used to here in Rivendell is the fact that there are no doors, just archways with flowing curtains. Coming from a society where privacy is tantamount, the lack of it jostled me to the core. I always had to keep it in the back of my mind that anyone could walk by at any time and hear me say something or see me do something wildly inappropriate. Not that I was planning on doing anything inappropriate, but it was not out of the realm of possibilities. I made my way along the corridor from my room in the general direction of the main dining hall. I passed a few elves headed in the opposite direction and was aware of their stares and whispers as I passed. However, I held my head up high and continued on, a slight itch manifesting between my shoulder blades where I could feel their eyes on my back. I was slowly learning to navigate this place, and hoped that I would soon be able to find my way about unaided. Unless of course the powers that be saw fit to return me to my actual home. As I seated myself at a relatively empty table, I glanced up and saw Lord Elrond observing me intently from the head table. He looked incredibly handsome, and it took me by surprise how he had started to affected me. Shaking it off and blaming hormones, I gathered my thoughts and began to assess what I was having for lunch this afternoon. Pretty soon I felt him standing next to me, silently waiting for me to acknowledge him. I glanced up at him, turning my eyes away from messing with my food, and greeted him casually. "Lord Elrond," I said with a tip of my head and a smile. "Hello Sadie. May I join you?" he asked. I turned my full attention to him and had to crane my neck to see his face. "Of course you may, it's your home and you can sit where ever you want," I told him shrugging my shoulders and returning my attention to my plate. With the grace of many years practice, he sat on the bench beside me, facing out, his tunic tossed out behind him, tucked beneath the table. "May I ask what it is you are doing with your food?" his voice was rich and smooth, with so much interest, as if what I was doing was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"I'm making a sandwich," I explained as I piled layers of meat, cheese and vegetables on the bread I had split open sideways. I could feel him watching me intently, so I let my eyes slide to the side to see a look of complete confusion on his face and interest spark in his eyes. I huffed out a sigh and said, "Please don't tell me that you don't know what a sandwich is." "I do not. It looks…interesting. Could you enlighten me?" I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "Long story short, a long time ago, in my world anyway, in a country called England there was a man with a gambling habit. That man also happened to be an Earl, appointed by the King of England to oversee the county of Sandwich. The Earl of Sandwich was so engrossed in his games of cards that he instructed his servants to bring him two slices of bread with meat between. This happened so often that soon his gambling buddies began to order 'the same as Sandwich', and voila! The sandwich was invented! A hand held meal that leaves one hand free to play card games, if that's your thing." I emphasized my story by taking the first bite out of my culinary masterpiece. Elrond chuckled and his eyes sparkled with delight. "That cannot be true!" he exclaimed," You must be elaborating that story quite a bit." I swallowed my mouthful of food and shook my head, "I actually looked it up back home. That's the story that is recorded in history. Scouts honor," I held up my free hand, flashing the boy-scout hand signal at him, as if he knew what it was. "I am fascinated with you and your culture!" he leaned back against the table, propping himself up on his elbows. "Would you consider spending the remainder of the day with me, so I may enjoy your company?" He asked. He shifted subtly on the bench so that his thigh was touching mine. I froze, unsure about what was happening. Was this physical touch intentional? Was it an accident? Was I making more of this than I should be? "Well, my time is pretty important to me. Time is money, as they say. What do you have to trade?" I asked taking another bite out of my sandwich. He laughed heartily, drawing a few looks from the elves remaining in the dining hall. "That is an open ended question, _ai harma (little treasure)_. I am merely interested in an exchange of culture." "Yes, well, bacteria have culture too. Aren't you concerned about what everyone else might think about all the time you have been spending with me and might get the wrong idea?" I murmured. His brows snapped together in anger, and he seemed to enlarge and become a bit overwhelming. Not physically, but his aura. "Their feelings and concerns have no bearing on my thoughts, feelings or actions." "I just don't want you to have discord in your home because of my presence." I confessed softly. He stood with fluid grace and offered me his hand. "Come," he ordered, "walk with me _ai mela (little love)_."

As we walked, there were a few elves that seemed more than curious about their lord walking hand in hand with a mortal. Lord Elrond ignored their questioning gazes and whispers as he and I made our way through the twisting paths of his home. He walked me into a smaller garden, near his study, and I was completely overwhelmed by the beauty of the garden. I released my grip on his hand and he stood at the entrance way while I walked further in. The cool grass at my feet was the only physical sensation that kept me grounded and made me realize that I was not dead and this was not heaven. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes to behold such beauty. I sank down to my knees and openly wept. After a few moments I felt his hand on my shoulder. He knelt beside me, a soft smile playing on his lips. It was a smile of understanding and satisfaction. "What is this place?" I whispered softly, wiping the tears from my eyes, trying to recover my composure. "You are in my private garden. I would like for you to visit this garden whenever you wish." His hand slid from my shoulder to my upper back, absently tracing small circles between my shoulder blades, and then slipped around my waist and helped to lift me so I could gain my feet. He guided me to a bench near a small waterfall that sprang from the rock face and created a small pool along the stone wall. The bench was carved marble and was situated beneath a willow tree, the branches of which were hanging so low that they trailed their tips in the clear, cool stream. As I regained my senses and shook off the emotional tidal wave that had engulfed me in the beginning, I took a few shaky breaths and asked, "What the hell was THAT!?" "That was just your reaction to the gardens beauty, no more, no less," he offered as an explanation. I sat there, on the bench next to this beautiful man, and began to try to wipe the evidence of my emotional explosion from my face. Elrond grasped my hands and lowered them from my face so he could look me in the eye. "Please, stop. You will cause damage to your skin if you continue to attack it so." He said softly. I was trapped. Trapped by his touch, trapped by his stare, and trapped by the emotions he pulled from me. I watched as he knelt before me, my hands still encased in his much larger ones, and his eyes locked on mine. "I would like to know what you are thinking right now." He murmured quietly. There was no way I was going to confess my current emotional state to him. How could I tell him that I wanted nothing more than to have him take me back to his room for the night, so I could wake up in tangled sheets and with epic sex hair? "I am thinking that you're going to get your beautiful clothes all dirty if you stay down there on your knees much longer." I said instead, trying to distract myself from my feelings. I saw his eyes darken, and something primal inside of me recognized it for what it was, causing my core to clench with need. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him lean in. Time seemed to slow down and I felt as if I were a passing comet being pulled in by the sun to my doom. His eyes remained open and he watched my reaction as his lips touched mine. His lips were soft and gentle as they played against my own. I closed my eyes and decided to throw in the proverbial towel. I kissed him back, a little more insistently. He made a slight moaning noise, his hands were cupping my face as the kiss became more passionate and one hand trailed down my neck, softly curling into my hair. I was swirling in a vortex of need, slowly losing my grasp of reality, and I was finding that I was becoming more accepting of this the longer we kissed.


End file.
